


Chasin' the high

by Louismyqueeny



Series: Forgive My Sins [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Louis is annoyed, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Needy Louis, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Pregnant Loui, Romance, Smut, Yoga, harry loves Louis, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louismyqueeny/pseuds/Louismyqueeny
Summary: He wiped his oily hands on Louis’ t-shirt, “Come on, baby. Truce?”Louis looked up at his man’s face. “I am the one who’s fighting, though.”“And aren’t you tired of that?” His voice had gone deeper, raspier.“Don’t use the bedroom voice when I am angry at you.”Harry laughed harder at that, “Why are you angry, though?”“Because you are not respecting my needs,” Louis growled, making Harry sigh."How was yoga?"“I didn’t do yoga. Had no desire.” Louis answered.His voice had turned to a whisper once Harry kissed over his nipple.- Snappy pregnant Louis is a mood.Attention: contains lots of fluff and a bit of smut too ;)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Forgive My Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Chasin' the high

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,  
> Welcome back 🥰  
> Hope you enjoy this short one-shot.  
> I was thinking of doing, one-shots. Louis becoming the Luna and the birth after it. :) Let me know if you want more 😉
> 
> Please take care of yourself!  
> Xx

The Omega’s belly was larger, and damn it if he didn’t look prettier than ever. Moodier, too. 

He was sure his attitude was killing Harry; he couldn’t stand it either. 

It was Saturday morning, and he woke up feeling miserable. He fought with Harry the night before because he said he had to go to work, so he wouldn’t be able to attend Omega’s yoga hours with his private instructor. 

They yelled at each other, well mostly Louis, but Harry didn’t hold back either. 

He said that he spoiled him and that he had to go to work on weekends too, so he could organise everything in advance for when he gave birth. 

Louis rubbed his eyes and turned to glare at the empty spot on the bed. Then he took a look at the red angry numbers flashing off the electronic clock. 

“Fucking yoga.” He growled. “First, he pleads me to do yoga, then hides after work, because he hates it too.” 

He made quick work on showering, drying himself and brushing his teeth. 

“Why do I have to do it, though? Does my body not look alright?” 

Carefully bending down to wear a pair of joggers and an oversized t-shirt, he hissed during the process. His thighs and belly were too sensitive. He hated it. 

Going downstairs, he grumbled a ‘good morning’ to Eleanor and took the tray from her to go sit outside. 

He was enjoying the warm days in the sun more and more. 

Liam was waiting for him, occupying one of the chairs. 

“Good morning, love” He stood and helped Louis sit by pulling and pushing his chair. “How are you?” Asked the Alpha after he placed a noisy kiss on his cheek. 

“I am tired, Lima,” Louis whined, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“I know, love.” Is there anything I can do for you?” Lim asked while taking a bit from his breakfast. 

Louis’ pouty lips were shaking, “Yes, please?” 

“What is it?” Liam cocked his head, trying to understand what Louis wanted from him. He would do whatever his best friend wanted. 

“Can you give some of your pancakes?” He was looking at Liam’s plate with little stars in his eyes. 

Liam laughed and pushed his plate toward the boy to get whatever he wanted. 

Niall joined them a while later, and instead of sitting in his chair, he sat on Liam’s lap. Louis didn’t want to watch anyone’s love that morning. So, he put his plate on his lap and turned to the side, back facing the couple. 

After the breakfast, Lam had to go to work, so he kissed and hugged both Omegas, and left them on their own. 

As per usual, yoga didn’t go well. 

Niall was bending back and forth as the instructor, Tim, was illustrating, while Louis sat with his legs folded under him, and his arms crossed to his chest. 

“Louis, alright?” Tim asked. 

“I am good, I just can’t do those things. You know that by far.” 

Tim went to sit on his own mat, next to Louis. 

“I don’t understand why we keep pretending that I am going to get any better at this.” Louis continued complaining. 

“Hm, it is just the hormones, trust me. These exercises are simple to do.” Niall spoke where he was with his head upside-down. 

“Easy for you to talk, my friend. You don’t have a huge watermelon attached to your belly.” Louis snapped. Niall only laughed at that; he was used to Louis’ attitude. 

“Hm, do you think we can do some easy and pretty basic exercises today?” Tim asked him. 

“To be honest, today I don’t want to do anything. Just wanna sit here, enjoy the sun, and wait for Harry to come back. Then yell at him some more and go to bed.” He said with a yawn. 

Tim sighed but gave up. 

So, while Niall had the time of his life, even flirting with Tim a little, Louis napped on the mat. 

Harry wasn’t supposed to be home early that night. Saturdays were the worst. 

He had to work a lot more than usual, so he could stay at home on Sunday with Louis. 

The Omega didn’t want to address to that, as he seemed to only enjoy complaining, but Harry loved him regardless. 

Except for the days when he wanted to go home from a really tough day at work, and he wanted to kill Louis for shouting at him for the smallest of things. 

He saluted Niall when he met him at the entrance and asked him where Louis was. Getting the same answer, he always got, ‘outside’. 

He wasn’t worried about his safety, per se, as his men were everywhere around the house, but he still didn’t like the idea of the Omega sleeping outside, alone. 

And that’s how he found Louis when he got there. Sleeping, alone. 

He took off his jacket, placing it on the grass, and unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, before he sat next to his boy. 

Louis had a small frown on his face, and his lips were turned down. Harry knew how hard the pregnancy can be to him, and that’s the reason why he tried to stay calm and collected whenever Louis complained or fought him. 

But he missed his Omega’s beautiful smile. 

Not thinking twice, he picked the boy up in his arms and carefully not to wake him; he walked up the stair to their bedroom. 

Placing him on the bed, he started taking off his clothes. Thankful for his loose joggers and shirt. Then he rolled him to the side, after placing a pillow under his belly. 

The Alpha rolled his sleeves up and went to find Louis’ favourite oil jar. Lavender. 

He returned to their bed, got comfortable at the side and poured a bit of oil in his palm, rubbing it in his hands first, then starting to massage the Omega’s thighs. 

Using his fingers to make circles motions, up and down those delicious thighs. 

He was dying to put his mouth there as well, but that was for later. Now he focused on bringing his boy some relief. 

He took his sweet time doing the whole thing. First, he thought about starting at his belly, but there it was, a different kind of hurt for Louis, so he wasn’t sure he should touch it without asking first. 

Louis started to moan a little because of the nice feeling. His face was squished against the fluffy pillow, so when he opened his eyes, Harry could see only one of the blue gems. 

“Hey, baby.” The Alpha’s voice was raspy, and Louis felt annoyed for wanting to kiss him instantly. 

“What are you doing there?” He tried to twist a bit around to looks, but he had to be careful. He touched his tummy and smiled a little. 

“I am massaging your thighs. I know how much they hurt.” 

“No, you don’t. You are not pregnant, I am.” Louis said, but his voice was small and Harry took advantage of that. 

He wiped his oily hands on Louis’ t-shirt that was pooled on the ground, next to the bed, and moved up Louis’ body. “Come on, baby. Truce?” 

Louis looked up at his man’s face. “I am the one who’s fighting, though.” 

“And aren’t you tired of that?” His voice had gone deeper, raspier. 

“Don’t use the bedroom voice when I am angry at you.” 

Harry laughed harder at that, “Why are you angry, though?” 

“Because you are not respecting my needs,” Louis growled, making Harry sigh. 

“Baby…” 

“But!” He pointed, “I am tired, so let’s not go there now.” 

“Thank God,” Harry whispered and earned himself a dirty look. “What did you to today, then? How was yoga?” 

The Alpha tried to make him talk, meanwhile moved a bit down on him, leaving warm kissed on his neck, shoulder and chest. 

“I didn’t do yoga. Had no desire.” Louis answered. His voice had turned to a whisper once Harry kissed over his nipple. 

“Really? Why, baby?” Harry asked against his skin. 

“B-because… I don’t think I can do t-those.” Louis took a deep breath and placed his hands on the Alpha’s head, pushing and pulling his head where he wanted him to kiss. “I don’t think I am that flexible to do those things. I better sleep.” 

“Hmm, you think so?” Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at the boy with a smirk on his lips. “What would you say if we tried how flexible you are? I bet I can prove you’re wrong.” 

“Yes?” Louis cocked one eyebrow, acting unaffected even with the clear evidence that he was. 

The room was filled with his sweet smell, mixed with Harry’s pheromones and the flowery aroma coming from the lavender. 

“Definitely.” 

Harry kissed Louis’ lips passionately, running his hands all over his body. He licked inside the Omega’s mouth, moaning at the sweet taste. 

He stopped to kiss his jaw and down on his belly. 

“Are you comfortable like this?” 

Louis nodded and hurried to take his boxers off, sliding them down until mid-thigh for Harry to do the rest. 

He made grabby hands to the Alpha and once he got closer, Louis leaned up a bit to lick a fat stripe, from his collarbone to his jaw, while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. 

“Alpha…” He moaned as Harry rubbed his body against Louis. “Want.” 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Don’t ask that we are not in porn.” Louis laughed at his own joke and Harry’s pout. “Okay, okay, ask whatever. I just want you, okay? Now! I don’t want flowers and romance tonight.” He whispered and kissed the Alpha again. 

“You get them either way.” 

Harry undid his buckle, pulling it out of the hooks, then his slacks, taking them off in one go with his underwear. 

Moving to stay behind Louis, he left kissed everywhere on his shoulders, spine, lower back, while thinking if Louis was ready for him. 

The couple had an active sex life, no matter the pointless fights, and he was thankful for that. 

Also, he knows that when Louis wanted long nights; he made sure to tell him that. To prepare him for what he wanted. 

But, seemingly, that night wasn’t one of them. 

The Alpha wrapped a hand around his body while entering him slowly, waiting for the slightest sign of discomfort. 

It never came, though. If any, Louis pushed back, impatiently. 

They both moaned when Harry gave the first thrust. He had to take extra care of him and the baby, so while thrusting forwards, he used the hand on Louis’ chest to push back on his chest. That way, he didn’t lose balance and fell on his front. 

The room was filled with moans and needy whimpers; Harry was groping at the Omega’s chest and kissing the side of his neck and under his ear. 

It was all comforting and intimate. 

Just as Harry felt his knot starting to form, he pulled out and came all over the boy’s thighs. A knot was a bit too much for pregnant males, and they made sure to avoid it every time. 

Harry pushed him on his back and wrapped his hand around the Omega’s cock until he came with a loud moan. 

Not giving himself time to recover, the Alpha went to fill the bath and came to pick Louis up. 

“A warm bath for both of us?” He grinned, kissing all over Louis’ face. 

The boy giggled and hugged his head. “I love you, Alpha. I feel like I haven’t been telling you this enough.” 

“You don’t have to say nothing, I know you love me just as much as I love you.” 

Louis smiled up at him, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Deal!” 

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hello: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anita_zenelaj/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Serendipity**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055575/chapters/60685399)"


End file.
